


Chapter One: Nigel, Romania

by KeekweeBaba



Series: Seven Devils [1]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hannibal Extended Universe, Ice cream after sex, M/M, Possessive Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Scar touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeekweeBaba/pseuds/KeekweeBaba
Summary: It is estimated that a single person has seven lookalikes around the world. Will unfortunately finds all of Hannibal’s across Europe, before he finally finds Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Series: Seven Devils [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646113
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Chapter One: Nigel, Romania

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this two years ago and recently re-read it. Thought that too much work had gone into it to never see the light of day. 
> 
> This is dirty as hell but that's just how Nigel is.

After Will had checked in and swiped his card in his door, he dumped his bag and coat, pulled off his shoes haphazardly and flopped down onto the bed. He groaned in pleasure at the soft bed after spending too many hours on a cramped plane.

The next morning, he got to work, and headed out to get a feel for Hannibal’s new life here.

Upon his return to the hotel, behind the stairs, there was the sound of a scuffle, muffled yelling and a woman’s worried voice. Will ducked around the corridor to see a young man being suffocated with a plastic bag. There was a woman on the other side of the emergency exit, locked out and banging frantically for him to stop, he was—

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal turned and looked at him but as soon as he did so, Will saw that he was absolutely not Hannibal.

The young man under not-Hannibal’s grasp used the distraction to wriggle free. Not-Hannibal snatched at thin air, grunting, as the young man threw himself at the door, pushing it open and escaping with the woman. She grabbed his hand and they ran off together.

Not-Hannibal turned on Will.

“Who the fuck are you?” He demanded—with a different and thicker accent—advancing on Will and grabbing his throat. He pushed him up against the wall.

Will’s back thumped against the cement and he found himself unable to say anything. He gaped wondrously into the man’s face.  
He was more tanned, his hair was longer, he had a tattoo of a pinup on his neck and wore a gold chain, he smelled like cigarettes. Other than that, he was Hannibal’s double.

“I said,” the man growled, thumping Will’s head against the wall, “Who the fuck are you?”

“Will,” Will gritted out.

“Well, Will,” the man sneered, leaning into Will’s face, “You’ve just lost me my fucking wife.”

Will was dragged back to his room after the number was forced out of him, and he was pushed through the door, where he landed, sprawling onto the rough carpet.

After slamming the door, the monster of a man was on him in an instant, the choking grip back on his neck and his wolfish snarl in his face.

“I’m sorry!” Will near squeaked from under him. “I thought you were someone else.”

“Who?!”

Will wriggled uncomfortably underneath him, wheezing in a breath under the man’s heavy hand. He wriggled again and his hands scrabbled underneath not-Hannibal and pulled his tucked shirt from his trousers. Upon seeing a gun tucked into his belt, the man lunged at it.

“Ah,” he grunted as he wrestled it free and pointed it triumphantly into Will’s face, clicking the safety off. “Got you!”

Will looked down the barrel of the gun for a brief moment before making a face. “No, not that!” Will pushed it carelessly away.

Not-Hannibal frowned, the lack of concern of a gun pointing in his face was unusual. People usually trembled before him, meek and frightened, but not this one. This one was fire. He placed the gun onto the bed beside him, intrigued as Will fumbled with his shirt again. He loosened his grip on his neck so as to get a closer look when Will finally rucked his shirt up enough for the man to see.

Not-Hannibal let out a low whistle, almost impressed, at the fairly recent, raised, pink smile. “Whoever you thought I was,” Not-Hannibal began, “Did that to you?”

Will nodded.

He removed his hand from Will’s neck, who suddenly missed the warmth, and reached down towards the slash. Will snatched his wrist away, gripping it tight.

“Don’t touch it!” He spat, angrily, digging his short nails into the flesh.

Not-Hannibal was surprised once again; this time at Will’s fast reflexes. He looked at his hand where Will’s dug his nails in, merely an annoyance if anything, and Will released him.

They locked eyes and Will saw him for what he was: scorching heat and fire; his anger, determination, his passion— he loved fiercely and harder than anyone. It could all turn to fire in a moment.

Will let his emotions wash away like the stream he used to fish in. He blinked up at him, breaking their stare. “What’s your name?”

“Nigel,” Nigel panted, looking down at the puppy-eyed man beneath him, and all of a sudden, his darling Gabi was forgotten, like a wisp of smoke in the air.

Something bloomed in Nigel’s stomach, a feeling of needing to own this man, this Will, who was clearly someone else’s with that mark on his stomach. Nigel twirled a curl of Will’s hair with his fingers, it was soft, too soft to not be Nigel’s.

“Well, it would be a shame to butcher you up anymore, wouldn’t it?”

“I’m already more butchered.” Will half-heartedly grumbled.

“Can I see?”

Will nodded the smallest of nods, reluctant.

Nigel pulled the rest of Will’s shirt up and over his head. He was pleased that Will let him. He re-settled himself, straddling over Will. He reached out to touch Jack’s bullet scar on his shoulder but he paused, hesitant.

“Can I touch this one?”

Will nodded again but more surely this time.

“Who did this?”

Will gulped at the memory. “A friend. My boss.”

“Doesn’t sound much like a friend.” Nigel muttered as he thumbed the claim to Will, taking in the divot of the skin.

Will then pointed to his old stab wound, “I used to be a cop, barely out of school.”

Nigel raised an eyebrow, “Stabbed?”

Will nodded.

Nigel felt sorry for the poor bloody bastard that had tried to stake his claim on a pretty boy cop. “I have one of those, want to see?”

Will nodded, it was only fair.

Nigel straightened up, smirking like the exhibitionist he was, and pulled his own shirt over his head. He tossed the blue dog shirt to the the side, noting Will eyeing it as he did so, then an undershirt before he finally twisted for Will to see the raggedy scar down his side.

Will sucked in air through his teeth as the sight of the scar. It healed badly, he could tell, slowly and painfully. It probably got infected.

“Almost died.” Nigel told him. “Touch it.”

Will reached out and traced the length of it with a single fingertip. Nigel twitched. Will looked up at him, worried.

“It doesn’t hurt,” he answered Will’s expression, “It tickles if you touch it like that.”

Will brought his hand back to it, intrigued by it and not really sure how to admire it. He copied Nigel’s approach, thumbing over it with his calloused hand. He was aware of Nigel watching him. He met his eyes briefly, to question why he was being watched this way.

Nigel hummed under his touch before the blow came, “You don’t touch yours, do you?”

Will’s movements halted. “It’s not mine, not to touch,” he stumbled.

“Who’s is it?”

Will paused and took a deep breath, “Hannibal’s.” He hadn’t said his name aloud to anyone since.

“He did this to you.” Nigel’s eyes darkened. “Did he ever touch you nicely?”

“A couple of times,” Will could count them on one hand, “Once when I had a seizure in his dining room.”

Nigel’s eyebrows went up but he didn’t comment.

“And again before I was arrested for his murders-”

“What?”

“Yeah, he put a blanket around me. And another time when I beat someone to death. He sent them to kill me so…He cleaned my hands up for me after that.”

“Jesus, you were arrested for his murders?”

Will nodded, more solemn all of a sudden, “Served some time in a prison for the criminally insane.”

“Fuck.” Nigel swore.

“I was acquitted,” Will grumped. “He’s on the run, somewhere in Europe.”

“And you figured Romania?”

“I thought I saw him on the news, it was CCTV footage…”

Nigel’s heart sank, he knew what was coming next.

“But I guess that was you.” Will locked eyes with him.

Nigel closed his own, he thought he was bad —he told Will as much.

“He’s manipulative.” Will replied. “I reckon you’re just dangerous.”

“A common thug, yeah?”

“Yeah, not a serial killing cannibal.”

“Pardon?”

Will’s stomach rumbled loudly; he had briefly thought about Hannibal’s dinners. All those times he didn’t know what he was eating, and all those times he did know. He should be more disgusted by it, he knew that.

Nigel chuckled, amused, on the edge of knowing. “They got room service here, gorgeous?”

“Yeah, it’s not that great though.”

“It’s fine for now. I’ll wine you and dine you.” Nigel smiled. “And then, if you let me…” He gave Will a very pointed look, “I can help you forget about this Hannibal.”

Will was not alarmed at the revelation, just nervous and deep down, he knew if there was ever a man able to seduce him, it was this one. More so, Will liked how he looked in Nigel’s eyes. He couldn’t help but want that.

“Wine me and dine me?” Will pondered, gathering what he knew about Nigel. Rough, cunning, sharp teeth…

“Uhuh.” Nigel smiled, looking smug while waiting for Will’s ‘ok’.

“What about your wife?”

Nigel sighed, “I think I’ve already lost her, if I’m being honest with you, I think I’m not what she wants anymore.”

_____________________________________

“Have you ever let a man touch you before?” Nigel asked.

Will shrugged his shoulders, “One time, in college,” he confessed quietly. “But it didn’t go further than a shitty handjob.”

Nigel’s demeanour seemed to change at that, all of a sudden, Nigel was taking this very seriously. As if it were his solemn duty to show Will a good time.

“Would you be open to more than a shitty hand job?” Nigel tilted his head, trying to appear more appealing. “I’d quite like you to fuck me,” he licked his lips and began nuzzling him like a big cat.

Will’s eyes widened.

“You could just lie here, darling,” Nigel murmured into his ear, sending shivers down Will’s spine. “I’ll do all the work, I’m hoping you’d join in though, I just want you inside me.”

“I’d like that,” Will whispered.

Nigel grinned and immediately got to work on unbuckling his belt and pushing his trousers down his legs. Will was there when he stood back up straight and he let him make the first move. Will placed his palm on Nigel’s chest and then traced up to his hair before pulling him down for a kiss.

It was glorious, the scruff of Nigel’s chin against his own, the muscled, hard lines of the Romanian’s body against his own was enlightening. Will couldn’t get enough, tugging Nigel closer by his hair and clutching his bicep with his other hand and moaning wantonly as Nigel licked into his mouth, devouring him whole.

Nigel was experienced and focused, allowing Will to lose himself in the pleasure while he deftly unbuckled Will’ trousers. Will whimpered when Nigel pulled his belt out of his trouser loops with one swift yank, tugging Will against him, making him hard. Will shucked his pants off and Nigel’s hand was immediately inside his boxers, stoking him so fucking good. Will’s mouth fell open in a voiceless cry and he clutched Nigel for balance.

Nigel chuckled, moving Will’s boxers out the way and grabbed a handful of his ass appreciatively, “You’re so fucking gorgeous, darling. I bet you fuck gorgeously too.”

Will panted, feeling stupidly needy, reaching to get a hand on Nigel’s cock.

“I want you to fuck me,” Nigel moaned as Will stroked him, pushing his foreskin back and spreading wetness around. “Do want to fuck me, Will?”

“Yes.”

Nigel pulled back and pushed Will down onto the bed, he then snagged his trousers, fumbling for his wallet and fished out a little sachet of lube.

“Are you serious?” Will asked, incredulously.

Nigel licked his lips, “Very.”

He ripped open the packet as he climbed onto the bed, crouching in-between Will’s spread legs. He dipped his fingers in and reached back, pressing them to his hole. Will panted, stroking himself as he took in the tanned and toned expanse of the man as he fingered himself in front of him.

“God, Nigel,” Will moaned, greedy at the sight of Nigel’s fingers disappearing inside himself.

After a moment, Nigel gave him an overwhelmingly hungry look and pulled his fingers out. He leaned forward and dribbled the last of the lube from the packet onto Will’s waiting cock. He spread it up and down, and then climbed on top. Nigel took hold of Will and rubbed it over his hole and perineum before finally feeding it into himself. The both groaned as Nigel slowly took Will’s cock in.

When he was completely seated, Nigel sighed, feeling deeply that Will was supposed to come into his life, maybe that’s why Charlie fucking Countryman came into Gabi’s life, despite his best efforts.

“Nigel,” Will whined, “Please.”

Nigel caressed Will’s pleading face and tentatively began to move.

“Could you, uh,” Will looked uncomfortably at the space over Nigel’s shoulder.

“What?”

“Could you put your hand on my neck again?”

Nigel smiled.

“Not tight, though, just, just on it?” Will gulped uncomfortably.

Nigel gently placed his hand across Will’s neck and curled his fingers just enough to be secure. “Like that, darling?”

Will nodded, feeling his own pulse under Nigel’s fingers, “Yeah.”

Nigel leaned down, touching his forehead to Will’s. “Twisted little sod, aren’t you, darling?”

Will closed his eyes, shielding himself. He didn’t like being seen that way.

“It’s not a,” Nigel began, “…uh…I’ve forgotten the word,” he sighed, the English language always tripped him. “But I don’t think badly of it. If you want something and I can give it to you then, uhh…then that’s what I want. Fuck. I’m no good at words.”

  
Will opened his eyes and peeked up at Nigel who was clearly concentrating very hard to the point where Will began to laugh. Nigel looked down at the sound and laughed along with him.

“Fuck you, Will!” He said in between half-hearted laughs. “What I’m trying to say is I fucking like you and I don’t fucking care. Now fuck me!”

He did and Nigel threw his head back, his muscles all wound up tight under his skin. Will was under his skin too, he knew he was doomed.

“Bite me,” Will whispered, watching as Nigel’s eyes lit up in response.

Nigel smiled wickedly, his sharp canines glinting in the light as he rocked himself deeply on Will’s cock. He leaned down, kissing from the side of his neck to his shoulder, mapping out where he wanted to place his mark.

“C’mon, Will,” Nigel urged, “Harder!”

Will did his best to increase his efforts, balls slapping Nigel’s ass as he quickened his pace, pushing himself deeper into Nigel’s body with a desperation he’d never felt before.

“That’s it,” Nigel groaned against his skin, eyes screwed up in concentration and his breath hot against Will’s skin. “More, Will,” he demanded.

Will didn’t think he could give more but he tried to and felt his efforts succeed when Nigel’s body clenched impossibly tight around him cumming between them. Nigel’s teeth also clamped down in that moment and Will yelped, both in pleasure and surprise. He thrusted up one last time and stilled as he came hard and hot into Nigel.

Nigel released his teeth and kissed over the sore mark, licking it to make Will fuss. He laughed when Will did and Will felt Nigel’s muscles clench as he laughed. Will groaned at the over stimulation and tested the waters, lazily thrusting twice more before Nigel fussed and got off, rolling onto the bed beside him.

As they caught their breath, Nigel reached for a cigarette and a lighter, before pulling the light bed sheet over their cooling, sweaty bodies.

“Why don’t I just shoot him, hm?” Nigel asked as they lay together, lighting up a fag. “Get it over and done with.”

“Nah,” Will answered, as Nigel inhaled deeply. “I always told him if I would kill him, I’d do it with my hands.”

Nigel looked at him as he blew out smoke, amused, as always. “Of course you did, darling.” He pulled Will to him, to lay his head on his chest and Will did so. “Will you come back to me after you kill him?”

Will frowned from his place on the tanned chest as Nigel inhaled again from his cigarette. “I don’t know. I might not end up killing him. He might kill me first.”

Nigel’s arm tightened around him for a brief moment. “I fucking hope not, gorgeous, I fucking hope not.”

The air was tense.

“Ice cream?” Nigel asked.

“Yeah.”

______________________________________

They went to Nigel’s shitty apartment in the morning and they stayed there for a few days of bliss until Will’s restlessness won out. So Nigel did the only thing he could, he drove him to the airport. He packed Will off, reminding him of his father on his first day at a new school.

“You sure you’ve got everything?” He asked, looking Will over in concern.

“Yeah.” Will held up his airplane ticket for proof.

Nigel nodded, “Okay, well…” He dug in his pocket and pushed some crumpled up notes into Will’s hand, “Buy yourself something to eat. Something filling, none of that salad shit, alright?”

“Yeah, alright.”

“Don’t get yourself killed, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll try not to.” Will looked at him, “Same goes.”

“I’ll try, darling, I’ll fucking try.”

Nigel pulled him in for one last kiss, pressing everything he felt into it and then pushed him away before it was too much. Will was reluctant to leave him and squeezed his hand gently, smiling sadly. Then he turned and walked off into the airport.

Nigel watched him and his perfect ass go until he could no longer pick him out from the crowd. He lit up a cigarette as he stalked back to his car, inhaling from it as if it could fill the void.

When he reached his car, he stubbed his cigarette out on the roof. “The fucking love,” he grumbled, wanting to run back, grab Will’s hand and convince him to stay, to forget about Hannibal.

He opened the door roughly and climbed in, slamming it behind him. He was supposed to go, he had things to do but all he felt like doing was letting his head drop to the steering wheel and sitting like that until he felt better. So that’s what he did.

_____________________________________

It was a few days later, when Nigel was looking for a clean shirt that he noticed his blue one with the little dogs on it was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/7 parts


End file.
